Why Toasters Shouldn't Be Put Into Water
by Hikuya
Summary: It's a perfectly normal day for two groups of different, and I mean different, people. But when a toaster goes awry, these two groups clash, and with it, the futures of two different places.


Hikuya: Yo, 'sup everyone? This is my first time writing a DragonLance fanfic, though I have others in different areas. I hope you like my story! TAS! Come do the disclaimer please!

Tas: Hikuya doesn't own anything; she's just borrowing for now. But she'll give the people back once she's done, right?

Hikuya: Of course I will, Tas, don't be silly… (whisper) Or not…

Tas: See? Off we got then!

Chapter One: An Interesting Meeting, and Toasters.

Hullo there, my name is, uh…Fizban! Yes, Fizban, quiet nice to meet you! Now, I'm not usually one for story telling, that's Tassle, Tassle Burrhoff, oh, Tassle something's job. But this story is really quiet interesting, and I thought you'd like to hear it.

This story begins on a sunny, summer day, mid to late July I believe. At least, that's what THEY told me the month was. Such strange names for perfectly normal things. Where was I? Oh, yes, July. So, July in a small town called Huxley. Huxley, Iowa. In between a village called Ames and a small city called Des Moines. That's what they were called, right?

Yes, so there in July, in Huxley, Iowa, at 823 Ashwood Drive, a perfectly normal day was in effect. Loud crashes, bangs, booms, thuds, music, and yelling could be heard for miles around. Yes, a perfectly normal day, at least for the current three occupants.

Now, for some unknown reason, the three were in the kitchen with a large, black, strange looking pack, a sink full of water, and a plugged in toaster. It was a toaster wasn't it? Or was it a curling iron? No, it was a toaster, I'm sure of it.

So there the three people were, one about to drop the plugged in toaster into the sink of water. Two of the three were attempting to stop the third from dropping the toaster, but to no avail. SPLOOSH!

There was a rather large bang, and all that was left of the three, at least in that vicinity, was a sink full of dirty water, a rusty and slightly banged up toaster, and three little smudge marks on the floor.

Now, it would be an EXTREMELY short story if it ended there. HOWEVER, the three are NOT dead yet. They come in a little later, don't worry. Now, to where my companions and I come in.

It was a lovely day, autumn I do believe, and we were all currently running away from the band of draconians and goblins, led by Fewmaster Toede, after an incident at the Inn of the Last Home. Whoops, sorry. I'm not in THIS part quiet yet. Anyway, the Heroes of the Lance, as they would come to be called, were currently at Crystalmir Lake, on the opposite shore of where their pursuers were.

Flint the hill dwarf, was currently shivering and muttering about boats, and their evils, Tanis Half – Elven was conferring with Raistlin Majere about their next course of action, Caramon Majere, Sturm Brightblade, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Goldmoon, and Riverwind were sitting by the fire, warming up and drying off.

What they did NOT know, was that they were soon to have some visitors. The next morning, the motley crew set off towards Darken Woods, and came upon a road, with some funny looking clerics. The clerics, however, turned out to be those nasty things called draconians, and a fight ensued. It was at this point in time, that the strangest thing happened.

The noise started as a faint wail, perhaps the wind. But then, it got louder and louder, until it could be positively identified as the screams of two or three people. The entire gathering, draconians and all, looked up at a rather strange sight.

Falling from the sky, were what looked to be three people. This was confirmed, when Sturm, Tasslehoff, and Tanis, were smashed into the ground, by the said three people falling on them from a long way up.

The three people in question were three teenage girls by the looks of it. But wearing the strangest outfits ever seen by those there.

One girl had dark brown, almost black, curly hair and wore a pair of glasses over brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt made of strange material, and on it was a strange language that no one could read. She was also wearing long pants of an even stranger material, and I believe they were a type of boot, only softer looking and not as tall (A/N tennis shoes).

The next girl, who had fallen on Tasslehop, had very light brown hair with blond highlights, and it was pulled back from her face by a band into a ponytail. She also wore glasses, thought the strangest ones I've ever seen by far, and her eyes just as strange. They were mostly green with some blue and brown spots. She wore a black shirt also, with white writing in the same strange language, the same pants, and the same strange shoes, only a very dirty white. She also had a large, black, pack of some sort, held onto her by straps over her shoulders.

The third girl had brown hair by what they could see, and wore no glasses, but there were funny circles around her hazel irises (contacts). She wore a navy blue shirt with white and blue writing, same cryptic language and strange material, same pants, even same shoes, only black like the first girls. The ties on the shoes were also strange, being black, with little shiny spots, and slightly curly. All three of the girls looked slightly singed.

So, everyone just turned to where they landed, and stood there blinking for a couple of minutes. Then, the girl with the strange pack, shot up and shouted, finger pointed and hand raised in the air,

"And THAT is why you do NOT put toasters into water!" She finished, looking proud of herself. It was then she hopped up, and noticed poor Basslenof stuck in the ground.

"Oh my GAWD! I'm SOOOO sorry! I didn't mean to land on you! You were just THERE! You make a very nice landing pad by the way. Here, let me help you up." She grabbed one of the kenders hands and tugged him up onto his feet and started dusting him off, repeating how sorry she was about the whole thing over and over again.

You know, it isn't nice to fall on people. Very rude. If you happen to fall on someone, you'd best apologize. Don't want to be rude. Right then, where was I? (Author: Back pack person apologizing to Tas) Right, right, thank you m'dear. Onwards then.

The, the girl with hazel eyes shot up off of Sturm, also proclaiming some strange notion. I believe it was "And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is why we have padding on our bottoms!" Too bad that didn't work for Sturm, Bas, and Tanis, since they landed on there feet or something, not their bottoms.

Finally, the third girl stood up, and looked about rather lazily. It was then that she and the hazel eyed girl noticed that they had landed on someone, and apologized rather hastily.

Now, by this time, Tanis was in a rather bad mood. I would be too, if I hadn't slept well all night, had to go through haunted woods, got attacked by crazy dragon things, and had someone fall on me from a great height. So he asked, rather annoyed,

"Just who are you people, and how did you fall from the sky!" The girl with the pack just sniffed, and started muttering about people not asking things politely. It was then that the draconians got their wits about them (what little they have) and started advancing on the group. So the fight resumed.

The girl with the pack had dropped said pack, and was punching, kicking, flipping, and joint locking any draconian that got close. This was rather a shock to the people paying attention, as they thought she'd be cowering in fear or some such thing. Instead she was doing the aforementioned conduct and yelling some strange battle cry. WACHA I do believe.

The hazel eyed girl had just plopped on the ground and was throwing rocks at any draconian within her reach. Shame that she had the hand eye coordination of a rather smart brick. But it was effective none the less. The third girl was sitting as well, only in a minor state of shock. What could one expect; one doesn't meet draconians every day.

Then the battle was over, and the draconians had fled to get reinforcements. It was at this time, the crew remembered their new acquaintances. They looked over to see the black pack girl poking the curly haired girl with a stick asking "Are ya dead yet?" over and over and over again, with each poke of the stick. The hazel eyed girl was doing the exact same thing, until her stomach growled.

"I'M HUNGRY!" She immediately stated, tugging on Caramon's cloak. Why she decided to tell Caramon this is beyond me, though it may have something to do with the fact that he was the closest one to her. Yanking his cloak away, Caramon looked at them with distrust clear in his eyes.

At this, Tanis intervened, trying to keep peace between the groups.

"We'll get you food, as soon as you tell us who you are and how you got here, then we'll decide if we can trust you or not." The girls looked at each other and nodded. The one with the pack started.

"Well, my name is Annie M. Spencer, thought my real name is Anne, I don't like being called that, drives me up the wall. Some nicknames of mine are Snnie, Marie, Supreme Over Mistress of the Universe, and so on. You can just call me Annie. And this is…" She stopped, pointing at the girl with the hazel eyes.

"Aslynne Carriere, though most people call me Ally or Cyslynne. Nice ta meet ya. And it was very strange how we got here. See, me and Libby, the girl over there," she said, pointing at the curly haired girl. "Her real name is Elizabeth Laage, but we call her Libby, Liz, Libbafer, or Liverwurst san."

At the last name, Libby looked rather angry. "Don't CALL me that!" she hollered, and promptly started chasing Annie and Ally about the small area. Soon, they got tired, and plopped on the ground, with Ally continuing the story.

"So we were at Annie's house, since her family wasn't home, and I was rather bored. So I grabbed a toaster and a sink full of water, and dropped said toaster INTO the water. Now, everyone knows you don't put electrical stuff into water, but I did anyway. And it blew up! So, there was this big bang, and next thing we knew, we were falling through the air, and about to have a close encounter with the ground, which is when we fell on you. Sevey?" She concluded quickly.

The group of mostly males just stood there blinking for a few minutes. And promptly knocked out the strange people from a strange land.

Hikuya: Well? Did you likee? I hope you did!

Tas: It was WONDERFUL!

Hikuya: Wasn't it though? Anyway, I pray to the gods for reviews, as they are rather useful, and a very nice thing to have. It will make me happy to have reviews! Toodle loo!


End file.
